The Life and Time of a Prisoner
by The Warden79
Summary: A man was convicted of a crime that he didn't commit, sentenced to death. Now he is stuck between being a vampire and purgatory. Doing time and waiting for his sentence to come from the higher above. No judge could sentence him to anything worse than he is already going through.


**The Life and Time of a Prisoner**

**Chapter 1**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and adult situations. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**CHANDLERS POV**

It's my first day of work at the new prison.I'm coming here to be a new guard. I was trying to find out all the information about the prison and the inmates that are here that I can.

I was walking down the hall and finally found the wardens office and met the warden, Frank Lets "You must be the new guard?"

I stuck my hand out "Yes I am."

Frank shook my hand "Don't be nervous, I remember my first day here too. I thought that it would be a living hell but it gets easier as time goes on. Let's get you started on some paper work. Then we will get your badges. You have to have these to be able to gain entrance into the cell blocks. This is the only way you can get into and out of the prison. You never let them out of your site and if you lose it; report it immediately. Come on and I will show you where the others guards store there stuff during their shift. Don't freak out when we walk down the hall because the lights are automated and will come on. You can meet the other guards on duty right now Trent, Joe and Josh. Trent will take you around; show you the prison and the cell blocks."

Another guy came up to us "Hi I'm Trent."

I tried to be pleasant even though I still am feeling nervous "Hi I'm Chandler."

The warden walked away and I followed Trent "Come on Chandler just follow me and we'll get started. Down the hall is where the inmates eat. They get thirty minutes to eat and put away their trays. I like to run block with a clad iron fist. If they go over their thirty minutes they will be punished. I will show you the yard. They are allowed two hours out there a day. So what made you decide to transfer to the highway to hell?" I'm not sure how well I will get along with this guy.

I told him my story "I thought it would be a good change for my wife. She has family here and we also have friends. We have a baby on the way and she wanted to be closer to her mother." I would do anything to make my wife happy.

We stood here looking at each other so I decide to be friendly with Trent too "So how long have you been a guard here?"

Trent seems to enjoy his job a little too much "I've been a guard on this same block for almost twelve years. But there is always a shit load of guard that have come and gone. I guess they don't have the guts to walk the inmates down the highway of hell. If you don't have the balls to walk them down there and watch them die; then there is no way that you will last here. It never fails I always hear the same thing from everyone on their first day; I have what it takes." This guy is a little out there.

I looked at him with a serious look "Well, I have what it takes."

I think Trent was taken back a little by my confidence "You can say that until it's time to take the walk. These inmates are in for a reason. They will cry on your shoulder and claim to be so innocent. They portray themselves as angels and did things that would put the devil to shame. But they will drag out more time in the yard anyway they can. I always tell them I don't care and refer to them as the dead man walking. That always shuts them the fuck up." Trent seems like a judgmental and kind of an evil person. They already know that their on death row why rub salt in their wounds.

I wanted to know "Has there ever been any fights that have broken out that couldn't be controlled?"

Trent had an evil smile on his face "Yeah there has been. But that doesn't happen anymore. Let's just say that makes their walk down the highway come a lot faster."

I followed Trent so he could finish showing me around "Over here is the library. They like to come here to read and get themselves smarter before they die. The chapel is open during yard time and they are allowed to come in here then. The laundry room is over here and they do it on Thursdays only. A barber comes in twice a month and their allowed to get shaves too. The inmates are only allowed to shower three times a week and no longer than fifteen minutes at a time. I don't like the animals thinking that they can do whatever they want to. There is an area where you can go smoke if you want. Our bathrooms are cleaned by trustees. They only do it so they can get a piece of cake served with their dinner. Somehow the dumbasses got the idea of trading their cake for cigarettes. When I found out about it I brought it to a halt. I stuck them down in the hole for two weeks."

I thought it was a little harsh of a punishment "Do you really think that it is necessary to put them in the hole for something so minor?" Trent gave me a fuck you look and I can't believe that you said that to me. I thought about what I had just said to him and maybe it made him feel that I challenged his authority. I should have kept my opinion to myself. I don't want to piss him off. He could make things harder on me and having to do this job is hard enough by itself.

We finally made it outside to the yard "The inmates can roam freely out here. If you go up into the tower you can have a better look at what's going on in the yard. We keep a guard up there at all times too. The equipment shed just has basic work out stuff in it. We have to unlock it every day for them. If they forget to put their stuff up; I put all of them on lock down as a punishment. I want them to have no doubt of who is in charge. I like a fresh smelling cell block too. They all have to clean their cells twice a week. If it's not to my liking I take a hose and flood the whole block. Then I make them all clean it again. You have to let them know that you mean business and doing these little things help keep them in line. They're inmates and have no freedom left. They should have thought about that." This mother fucker is crazy. The way he treats the inmates is horrible and I don't understand how he can keep his job. He seems to be getting away with it and his actions are going against the rules. If I would have behaved like he did at the prison that I just came from, I would have been fired. I am surprised that the guards have not turned him for not following the simple rules that we're bound by.

Trent was flexing his authority muscles for me "The last guard that worked here quit because he couldn't handle how I run my block, the pussy. If this shit was up to me I wouldn't wait so long to walk them to hell. Well it's time for me to have a smoke. I know that I've thrown a lot at you today but I think you'll be fine."

While Trent went out to have a cigarette I tried to call my wife. She didn't answer the phone. She's probably just busy but I'll see her when I get home.

Trent came back inside "Break time is over and there is still a lot you need to know before we get to the block. The supply closet has the cleaning supplies and bedding for the inmates."

He opened an electrical panel "This is the breaker box. Sometimes we have to throw the breakers after we fry an inmate in old sparky. We have a new inmate coming in tomorrow. I can't wait to get my hands on him, its Edward Cullen."

…**..**

**This is my first story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Thank you for reading me. **


End file.
